


The Adventures of You: Sex and Magic in Las Vegas

by StrongBrush1



Series: The Adventures of You [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cock Vore, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Futanari, Las Vegas, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sex Magic, Theft, Vigilantism, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrush1/pseuds/StrongBrush1
Summary: They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Unfortunately for you, the kind of stuff that happens in Las Vegas is very strange and kinky. When you get robbed by two goons on a night-time walk, things take a turn for the fantastic when you are taken in by a huge blond woman with a few secrets up her sleeve.





	The Adventures of You: Sex and Magic in Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Three things before we begin: First, the reader in this story is written as male. 
> 
> Second: This story is a completely different scenario and universe from the first "Adventures of You" story.
> 
> Third: Fair warning, this is easily the most fucked up piece of literature that I have ever written down. And if you've seen my other works, that's saying something. So, in case the content warning didn't clue you in, DO NOT READ AHEAD if you are sensitive to any of the content listed in the description. You've been warned.

You didn’t quite know what to expect when you moved to Las Vegas. Your new job paid well enough that you could afford the small apartment in which you now live. Your living quarters are kind of cramped, but still liveable, which at this point is really all you can ask for.  
After a long day at work, you have come home to relax and unwind with your laptop. You click on your internet browser, expecting to be greeted by the usual tabs. Unfortunately, you get a whole bunch of error messages instead. The internet is down, and at a very inopportune time as well. You usually like to make a habit of masturbating after work so that you won’t be distracted on the job by your own horniness.  
The internet doesn’t appear to be coming back online any time soon. The router must be getting fixed, you think to yourself. Oh well. It’s nice outside, might as well go for a walk.

Walking through downtown Vegas is a lot more disconcerting than you anticipated. You’re used to being in smaller towns, where night time is bedtime for most people. But even though it is incredibly late, there are still a lot of people on the streets. You don’t like being crowded.

Walking by a local brothel, you suddenly get the feeling you are being followed. These fears are confirmed when you are suddenly and forcibly pushed into a back alley by a guy who is nearly twice your size. Another man, just as big as the other one, holds you up against the wall and holds his hand over your mouth.  
“If you make one sound, it will be the last thing you do.” The guy looks like he’s serious. The other guy, the one who pushed you, comes forth holding a roll of duct tape. With almost inhuman speed he has bound your legs and arms together. The man holding you against the wall releases your mouth but his friend just as quickly tapes it shut.

You assume they’re here to mug you. You don’t have any money on you so you assume that means you’re just going to die here. But the reality is much less mundane than that. Before you can even consider what is happening, you feel your fly being forced open and your underwear being pulled down. The tape guy looks disappointed. “That’s it? Only three inches? What a fuckin’ gyp.”  
“Don’t be so quick to write him off. He might be more of a grower.” The man starts massaging the underside of your balls. You are not okay with this at all, but it is making you unbelievably horny. Soon enough, your penis becomes erect, and like the guy said, it has grown to more than double its size in length. “See? Good, solid seven inches right there.”  
“Okay, fine. But I get the extra inch!” Before you can comprehend anything you just heard, the guy who pushed you starting fellating you. You are very much not okay with being used like this, but unfortunately, being bound and gagged, you are at the mercy of these two rapists.

You feel an unusual sensation as the guy continues sucking your cock. It feels as if you are using a vacuum cleaner as a sex toy. But on top on that, it feels as if there is less blood flow to your dick. Yet you’re still fully erect. You don’t even get to cum before the man suddenly stops, letting your dick slide out of his mouth. Looking down, you see a terrifying sight: your dick is fully erect, but it only stands at three inches. This asshole stole half your dick!  
The other guy takes his turn now, easily fitting all three remaining inches of your cock in his mouth. The sensation returns, and suddenly the thought occurs to you: these men mugged you for your dick. Even if you reported this to the police after they let you go, who would believe you? This shit doesn’t happen to people!  
And yet, here you are. The man holding you against the wall sucks up the last three inches of your dick. Your balls are gone too. You have nothing on your crotch but a small hole which you assume you have to pee out of. It’s not a vagina, but something much less fun. You’re effectively a nullo.  
After the two men steal your dick, they leave you bound and gagged on the ground. You notice that the two men have considerably big dicks hanging down their pants legs, easily a foot or longer flaccid, no doubt cannibalized from other men. As you struggle to free yourself, the men are already long gone. You sit on the ground, humiliated and violated.

Fortunately for you, the backdoor to the brothel swings open and one of the workers notices you. She appears to be very tall, at least seven foot six. She is wearing a skimpy leather bikini that leaves very little of her assets to the imagination. She immediately takes notice of you on the ground and, as if she had anticipated this happening, pulls out a large knife and cuts through the tape holding your limbs together. You slowly peel the tape off of your mouth. “Thank you, ma’am.”  
The woman, who seems to be a dominatrix of some kind, helps you to your feet. “Sorry about those guys. They’ve been pulling this same shit at this same location for a week now. The nerve of those assholes. They haven’t earned those cocks and they know it.”  
You sadly pull up and zip your pants. “Well, there’s not a whole lot I can do about it. Unless I could find a way to get my dick back.”  
“I think I’ve got an idea. Come with me.” The woman takes you inside and asks for your name. You respond. “My name is Joanna,” responds the dominatrix. Taking off her leather cap to reveal a massive amount of platinum blonde wavy hair which drapes down past her shoulders. Taking a closer look at her, you notice she’s also got some huge boobs, DD at least, and she’s fairly muscular. She’s like an Amazon from California.  
“Nice to meet you,” you say. Words can’t properly express how grateful you are that she’s actually being helpful to you. Though it makes you wonder: what kind of woman comes across a man with no genitals, bound and gagged in an alley, and thinks so little of it.

The inside of the brothel is actually very nice. The mood isn’t too frantic, the crowd is very respectful of the performers, and most surprisingly, everything looks clean and well-maintained. “I’m the owner of this brothel,” Joanna explains. “Usually people like me get a bad rep for our trade, but I have a zero-tolerance policy towards non-consensual sexual conduct.”  
“What does this have to do with my missing dick?” you ask.  
“I’m getting to that. For a few years now, there’s been a serious problem in this section of the city regarding magic molestation. Genital theft, disembodied rape, inanimate transformation, sex slave brainwashing… I’ve seen a whole lot of terrible things that the police can’t or won’t do anything about because magic is outside their jurisdiction.”  
“That’s disgusting.”  
“I’m well aware,” says Joanna. “You’re the fifth man this week to suffer penis theft outside my establishment.”  
You become worried. “Who are the other four guys?”  
Joanna pointed towards the stage, which was currently occupied by four cross-dressing men with fake breasts and no dicks, doing pole-dances. “They agreed to perform here, anonymously, until the situation is resolved. Don’t worry, they are being very well-paid.” Well, you can’t say you expected to see that when you woke up this morning. “But I’m going to try something different with you. See, in order to combat this magic problem, I learned some magic of my own. Magic that I’m going to teach you.”  
“That sounds… difficult. I don’t know any magic!”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll show you the ropes.”

Joanna takes you into her private office and locks the door. The inside of the office is sparsely decorated, and you notice that Joanna has two desks: one, off in a corner, with a computer and all sorts of paperwork; the second, in the middle of the room, with nothing on it. Joanna goes to sit on top of the empty desk.  
“Before you learn the art of sex magic,” says Joanna, “you must first consume a potion of magic energy.” Joanna spreads her legs, showing off her leather bikini bottom. “The quickest way to do this is to drink a magic user’s cum. So, with your permission, I’d like you to drink mine.” Before the word ‘what’ can escape your lips, Joanna slips off her bikini bottom, revealing an enormous penis.  
“Holy shit,” you murmur to yourself. You’ve never seen a woman with a dick before, let alone such a big one. It is still flaccid, and yet its massive length and girth dwarf any porn star you have ever seen.  
You can’t help but wonder: How did all of that fit in such a tiny leather bikini? For that matter, how did she get it? Was it magic or was she born with it? How are you even supposed to fit that thing in your mouth?  
Joanna notices you staring. “My eyes are up here,” she jokes. You force yourself to look up at her face. “I understand if you have apprehensions. Do you want to go through with this?”  
You contemplate the situation. You can either suck this lady’s dick, get your penis back and go home, or just resign yourself to a life of sexless solitude. The former option, despite its improbable nature, seems like the better option.  
“I’ll do it,” you say, decisively.

You take a deep breath and get on your knees, inches away from Joanna’s massive penis. Joanna begins coaching you through the process of sucking a dick. You grab hold of Joanna’s cock and start stroking it. It feels meaty and thick in your hands. Before long, Joanna becomes fully erect. You are a foot and a half away from Joanna herself, but her cock is now less than a centimeter from your face.  
“I assume you know how to do this next step.” Joanna is remarkably calm for a woman receiving a blowjob. You try to remain collected as you stick her dick in your mouth. Unsurprisingly, it has some trouble fitting inside your mouth.  
Before you try to explain that her dick won’t fit in your mouth, Joanna casts a spell on you. Your mouth and throat suddenly feel much more relaxed. Taking a deep breath through your nose, you can now easily slide the rest of Joanna’s cock into your mouth.  
“Just to make this easier on you, I’ve turned off your body’s gag reflex. Don’t be afraid to use your hands and tongue,” she says, still barely fazed. You bob your head back and forth, sliding Joanna’s cock up and down your throat with ease. Joanna coaches you through the process step by step, and eventually you are able to fit the entire length down your throat.  
Without any warning or reaction, Joanna cums down your throat, distending your belly to a ridiculous degree. It feels and tastes oddly like drinking a large vanilla milkshake all in one sip. After the ejaculation ends, Joanna applauds you on a job well done.

“You did fantastic. So, are you ready for the fun part?”  
“That wasn’t the fun part?” you ask. As these words leave your mouth, your belly begins to shrink. The rest of you, however, starts growing. Your legs get longer, your muscles expand, and you can feel a magical rush of energy pulsing through your veins. The clothes you were wearing get ripped to shreds as you grow a full two feet in height. You take a look at your new body. You’re now just as tall as Joanna, and built like a He-Man action figure. Unfortunately, you still don’t have a penis, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers. “Thank you, Joanna.”  
“Don’t thank me yet. You still have a lot to learn before you’re ready.”

Since you didn’t have work in the morning today, Joanna and you spent nearly an entire day learning sex magic tricks. Her plan is to wait for the men who assaulted you to return, since they’ve come around every single night this week around the same time. You and Joanna plan to catch them in the act and give them a taste of their own medicine, so to speak.  
Joanna also provided you with a new outfit to accommodate your size. A blue short-sleeve shirt with a black tie, a pair of black spandex biker shorts, and some aviator sunglasses (they don’t serve any purpose, but they look cool on you).

You try your best to hide in the limited space the alley is providing as you watch several young men and women pass by. Eventually, you see the assailants. They patiently wait for an unsuspecting victim and get the jump on a young man who barely comes up to their chests. The men bind and gag the young man, giving him the same spiel they gave you yesterday. While they check out his cock, Joanna casts a magic barrier spell over the alley’s entrance. The two molesters don’t notice.  
Before the man who pushed you can claim any inches off the young man’s cock, You sneak up from behind and grab him in a stranglehold. Before the other man can react, Joanna takes him down from behind, forcing him to the ground. Neither one of the men are pleased.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” threatens the man you’ve restrained. With one leg, he tries to kick you in the balls. Because you don’t have balls, it doesn’t work. He suddenly becomes very concerned.  
“Remember me, cocksucker?” you quip. You’ve been holding onto that one ever since last night. It was just too perfect to pass up.  
“No… it can’t be you, you’re too big. How did you get so big?”  
“Let’s just say you’re not the only one around here who can use magic. Speaking of which,” you say, ripping off his pants to reveal his massive, cannibalized cock, “I believe you have something that belongs to me.” You pin him against the wall and start sucking his cock away.  
“No…” he wails. “NO!” Using the simple body mass transfer spell you learned, you steal back all seven inches of your cock and then some. You feel your manhood returning, creating a massive bulge in your biker shorts. The elastic is much more sturdy than you could have anticipated. Eventually, your lips start touching smooth skin. You’ve taken his entire cock.

Joanna deals with the other assailant in a different way. She lowers her bikini, once again revealing her giant dick. The man is rightfully concerned. “You gonna rape me with that thing?”  
“No, no, of course not,” says Joanna. “I’d never rape anyone.”  
The man breathes a sigh of relief.  
Joanna smiles devilishly. “I’m just going to eat you.” Joanna’s dick suddenly starts sucking away at the man in front of her, ripping off his clothes.  
“Gah! Let go of me you bitch!”  
Joanna wags his finger. “Uh-uh-uh, didn’t say the safe word.” Joanna starts sucking up the man’s cock, adding it to her own length. The man can only yell out in pain as he is sucked, groin-first, into her massive cock. The man is deposited inside Joanna’s balls, and he struggles in vain to escape as he drowns and dissolves in her cum.

You, meanwhile, are not done with your molester yet. You keep sucking away at the spot where his genitals used to be. Slowly, his muscles lose their tone, and he becomes incredibly skinny. Your bike shorts can’t handle much more mass, so you drop your pants and let your hyper cock dangle towards the concrete. But you’re not done yet. You keep sucking. Your assailant begins to look like a deflating pool toy. Whatever mass he had inside his body has all gone straight to your cock.  
After a solid minute and a half of sucking, you examine the flat, somehow-still alive skin suit of your molester. He cannot speak, but his eyes plead for mercy. You grin and stuff the skin into your mouth, devouring it like a fruit roll-up.  
You feel good about what just happened. You and Joanna have stopped a pair of serial molesters and thieves, you learned some incredible magic, and on top of everything you got your penis back! But then it occurs to you that the bound and gagged sixth victim has been on the ground, watching everything that just happened. Joanna uses her knife to cut the young man loose. You immediately start to apologize.

“Sorry you had to see that, sir. Those two have been stealing penises for almost a week now. We had to take action.”  
The young man removes the tape from his mouth. “Thank you for saving me,” he says, surprisingly calmly. “I thought they were going to kill me, or rob me.”  
“Yeah, I thought the same thing yesterday,” you say.  
“My name is Parth,” he says.  
Joanna introduces you, and herself. “Look, don’t tell anyone about what just happened, okay?”  
“Why?”  
“Because we’re technically vigilantes. If the state finds out we killed two men, they’re not going to be so understanding.”  
Parth smiles. “I won’t tell. Actually, if you don’t mind, could I join you?”  
You’re surprised. “You want to join our group?” you ask.  
“Well, I don’t really have a job or much of a private life, so yes.”  
Joanna smiles. “Head inside and wait for us, kid.” Parth walks into the brothel, smiling happily.

Joanna turns to you, looking serious. “So.”  
“So?” you ask.  
“So, what are you gonna do once those four guys inside get their cocks back? You gonna leave?”  
“Honestly,” you say, “I’m not sure. I had a pretty good job going for me out here. I’ll admit, these last 24 hours have been the best day of my life. But do I want to give up everything I’ve worked for just to work security at a brothel?”  
“I can’t answer that question for you. You should do what feels right to you. If you want to walk away, that’s fine, and I won’t hold it against you. But if you want to stay and help, the door’s wide open.”  
You ponder this for a moment. Your office job was stable, well-paying, and risk-free. But if you stayed at this brothel, it would mean a lifetime of dispensing erotic justice in tight bike shorts, with a woman whose cock was almost as big as yours.  
This time, the latter option, despite its improbable nature, seems like the better option.

**Author's Note:**

> Update (March 23, 2019): Over 1,200 views and still climbing... damn. This story blew up more than I thought it would. I guess... thanks for reading? I'll be working on some more stories for this series in the future.


End file.
